FIG. 7A shows a top view of a prior-art full-frame transfer solid-state image pickup device (FFT CCD) or frame transfer (FT) CCD for the case of two-phase drive, and FIG. 7B shows a sectional view of the same along arrows IV—IV.
A CCD 100 comprises a semiconductor substrate 101, transfer electrodes 102, set on a top surface side of semiconductor substrate 101, and supply wiring lines 103, electrically connected to transfer electrodes 102. A photosensitive part, which picks up an image of light that is made incident on CCD 100, is arranged. The photosensitive part has a plurality of pixels E aligned in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. By light being made incident on pixels E, charges are generated in the interiors of pixels E and image pickup of the image of light is carried out thereby.
For each single pixel E, a predetermined number of transfer electrodes 102 are set on top of pixel E with their longitudinal direction being set along the horizontal direction of the photosensitive part and, by being supplied vertical transfer voltages, transfer charges in the vertical direction. Supply wiring lines 103 are the wiring for supplying the transfer voltages to the transfer electrodes 102 and are disposed, with their longitudinal direction being set along the vertical direction, at the respective end parts of CCD 100, which are dead zones F where an image of light is not picked up.
When an image of light is made incident from the top surface side of CCD 100, charges are generated in the interiors of pixels E. Then by the vertical transfer voltages being supplied to transfer electrodes 102 via supply wiring lines 103, the charges are transferred inside pixels E in the direction of arrow c.
With an FFT CCD or an FT CCD, a polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) or other light transmitting material is used as the material of transfer electrodes 102. Supply wiring lines 103, which are formed of aluminum or other metal and are disposed at the respective ends of transfer electrodes 102, are used for supplying voltages to transfer electrodes 102.